What A Day!
by blackandblueangel
Summary: A dead undercover FBI agent, high tech killer mobsters, and a framed Fornell. Wait, he's dead? It's a busy day at NCIS and since Layla and Damien have been suspended from school, the get to watch it all go down and maybe even help along the way.


**Summary: A dead undercover FBI agent, high tech killer mobsters, and a framed Fornell. Wait, he's dead? It's a busy day at NCIS and since Layla and Damien have been suspended from school, the get to watch it all go down and maybe even help along the way.**

**Anything in Bold is from the episode and not me...**

**_Spoiler: The Bone Yard_**

**_Disclaimer: Hey you. *Random person turns* No, not you, him. *Another person turns* No, not you, the guy next to you. *Another person turns* Yes! You! *Person turns away* Hey don't ignore me! *Throws tennis and hits person in the head* Do you think they'll let me buy NCIS? *Person nods no* Damn it!_**

**McGee and Tony were walking through the NCIS gym to start their work out with Gibbs and Kate. McGee watched Kate as she stretched, admiring her flexibility. "Wow, she's flexible." He said.**

**"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Just don't let her catch you looking, Probie." He teased.**

**McGee gasped as Kate looked his way, while she was still stretching. He quickly looked away. "I think she saw me." He told Tony. "She gave me that look."**

**"What look?" Tony asked.**

**"The look she's always giving you."**

**Tony looked over at Kate to see her just standing there smirking at McGee. "Yep, she saw you. Hope you wore a cup." He taunted as they reached the boxing ring.**

"Nice knowing you, McGee!" they heard a young girl's voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Layla and Damien. They didn't notice the teens when they walked passed them. Layla was sitting Indian-style and the mat, while Damien sat with his legs tucked under him.

"Come on, Layla, school only started a month ago." Tony pointed out, assuming that they got themselves suspended.

"It wasn't my fault this time." Layla said.

"This time?" McGee asked.

Layla giggled. "Yeah, I get suspended a lot." She admitted. "Anyway, this wrestler at my school was wanting to get in my pants yesterday and after I said no, he hit me." She told them pointing to the bruise on her left cheek. The NCIS agents did even notice it.

"If he hit you, then why are you suspended?" Tony asked.

"Because she broke the kid's arm in three places." Gibbs answered as he walked passed them.

Tony grinned at the girl. "That's my girl!" he said, reaching out for a high five, which Layla returned the gesture. Then he frowned. "Wait, then Damien, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, after Layla was done with him, I went at him." Damien answered with a shy smile.

"Yeah, in a few years, we're going to rule the WWE." Layla smiled sweetly.

"Okay,** welcome to my version of close combat training." Gibbs announced. "McGee, start with Kate." He smirked. McGee looked mortified as Kate started beating up the punching bag. "Go on." Gibbs said.**

**As McGee slowly walked over to Kate**, an idea popped into Layla's head. "Okay, ten bucks says that Kate will pomble McGee and another ten says that Gibbs will kill Tony." Layla challenged, holding out her hand.

Damien smiled and returned the gesture. "You're on." He said, as they shook hands.

As Layla predicted, **Kate had McGee on the ground with her foot to his throat and Gibbs had Tony pinned to the floor of the boxing ring.** Layla didn't even look at Damien before smiling and holding her hand out. Damien groaned before handing her a twenty. **Right after, Kate kicked McGee in the groin causing McGee to groan in pain and fall to the ground, Damien and Tony to wince**, and Layla to roll over laughing. **Tony bent over and put his hand on McGee's back. "She had three older brother's growing up, I think there are some unresolved issues there." He informed him.**

**"You think?" McGee said, sarcastically.**

"Oh, I don't think, I know." Layla said, as she stood up.

* * *

A few hours later, Layla and Damien were in Abby's Lab with Abby. She was running fingerprints to get an ID on their dead guy. "So Damien, if you've been suspended from school, then why are you here?" Abby asked.

"My mom wants me supervised." He answered.

Abby smiled and nodded before McGee walked in. "Layla tells me that Kate kicked your butt today." She teased.

"Well, Layla's wrong,** it wasn't my butt." McGee corrected.**

**"You mean she kicked you in the…." She asked and he nodded.** Abby looked back to Layla. "How can you leave that part out." She asked. Layla shrugged.

**"Yea, well, I thought I was joining a federal agency, not reliving my junior year of high school." McGee complained.**

**"Just remember they torture you because they care." Abby assured him.**

**"So if I make them dislike me?"**

**"It'll get worse." She said as her computer beeped. "Hey, I just ID'd your body and he's cute." Abby announced as a picture of a brunette man popped up with his rap sheet.**

"Very cute." Layla added.

"Layla." Damien warned.

**"He's dead." McGee pointed out as he read the rap sheet. "He's also a major criminal." He added.**

**"What can I say, I'm attracted to those bad boy types** and Layla, I better not hear anything from you." Abby said before she started to have a trouble with her computer. **Someone was hacking her, someone good. Even with McGee's help, Abby was having trouble stopping them.**

Layla started giggling at their panicked moods. "Layla, this isn't funny." Damien whispered. Layla didn't answer, she just watched as Tony and Gibbs walked in. **When Gibbs saw their struggle with the hacker, he unplugged the computer. Simple, easy, temporary fix.** Something told Layla was this was going to be a long case for team Gibbs.

* * *

That night turned out to be quite a night at NCIS. **They found out that their dead criminal happened to be an undercover FBI agent, they're dealing with some mobster named Jimmy Napp and his high tech mob pals, Fornell was arrested and accused for being Jimmy Napp's mole, and now they were working with the FBI. Gibbs hates the FBI. Now, their goals were finding their killer and clearing Fornell's name. Today, they suspect Jimmy Napp's son, Little Ricky, of killing their dead FBI agent. The problem was proving it: they needed Little Ricky's DNA. McGee quickly thought up a solution. They could go down to a paternity clinic where Little Ricky beat two paternity test. Why anyone would want to prove that a mobster was the father of their babies was beyond Layla's belief, but it made her sister's team's job easier. Tony volunteered to go with Kate to pretend they want a DNA test because he said that no one would believe that McGee slept with Kate.** The thought of either of them sleeping with Kate ran shivers down Layla's spine. "Kate, if you give me a mini DiNozzo or a mini McGee for a niece or nephew, I will slaughter you and which ever moron." She said. All three agents glared at her, while Damien chuckled.

"You're so kind, Little Monster." Tony said.

Gibbs came in and gave them the go ahead. Layla took Kate by the hand and pulled her away from her desk. "Come, I get to pick out what you're wearing." She giggled as Kate groaned.

Plan was successful! Now they were one hundred percent sure that Little Ricky was their killer. After they arrest him, their only problem would be clearing Fornell's name. When Gibbs told them that he was dead, Layla couldn't believe it. What would the FBI do with out their own version of Gibbs? Layla only met Fornell once, but it doesn't take a genius to see the similarities between him and Gibbs. As Gibbs, Kate, and Tony walked out of the lab, Abby made a remark on their clothes. Layla giggled. "If only Kate had nice clothes like that." She remarked.

Abby chuckled. "So, how long are you two suspended for?" she asked.

Damien groaned. "Three more days."

"I love not being in school. I swear that principal is just as stuck up as the last one." Layla said.

Abby smiled and nodded. "Damien, we're not that bad, are we?" she teased.

"No, its not you. I just don't like missing school." He said.

Layla frowned. "He's one of those annoying students that love school."

"Hey!" he snapped, playful shoving Layla a little.

"Now now, you two, play nice." Abby said, playfully, while wagging her pointer finger at them.

All ended well for Team Gibbs. **Turns out Agent Charles, the FBI agent they've been working with the whole time was the mole. Fornell was cleared and Little Ricky was still in custody for murder.** The next day, only Layla came to NCIS. Damien's mother was off from work.** Kate and Tony were currently teasing McGee for not know that Agent Charles was the mole.** Layla nodded and rolled her eyes. They didn't know either. Layla used the distraction to rig Tony's chair, again. It was Layla favorite prank because Tony never seemed to learn to check the chair before sitting init. It would be a sad day for Layla if Tony ever grew a brain. After Layla pocketed the screws that were keeping the seat connected to the bottom half of the chair, Layla walked over to Kate's desk and sat on her chair. Right after sitting down, Layla spotted Gibbs and could believe who he was walking with: Fornell! Layla took a look at Fornell and then to Kate, Tony, and McGee. Their faces were priceless. Layla began hysterically laughing. "Hiya, Fornell. Did you see heaven or hell?" she asked.

"Nice to see you, too, Layla." Fornell responded.

**Fornell left and Gibbs made his way back to his desk. "What?" he asked his shocked agents like he didn't know why they were so surprised.**

Tony decided to take his shock back to his desk. As sat, the seat separated his the rest of the chair and Tony went down. Gibbs and Layla smirked as Kate and McGee laughed. Tony slowly got to his feet and glared at Layla. "I'm going to get you back one of these days." He vowed.

Layla walked over to him, reached a hand into her pocket, put the screws on Tony's desk, and smiled. "Sure you will." She teased, before walking towards the stairs to go see Abby.

Gibbs nodded. It wouldn't be as interesting there if Layla weren't around.

* * *

A few hours later, Layla was alone in the bullpen at Kate's desk playing spider solitaire on her computer. She looked up when she heard the elevator doors open. Fornell walked into with two coffees in hand. "Where's Gibbs?" he asked.

"Dead Marine in Norfolk." Layla answered.

"Oh, well, I got him a coffee. It's going to be cold by the time he gets back. You want it?" he asked.

"Yuck." She responded.

Fornell shrugged. "Oh well, more for me." He said as he began to drink from on of the cups.

Layla giggled as she got back to her game. "So, still suspended?" he asked.

"Obviously." She answered. "My last day of suspension is Friday, so I don't go back until Monday." She continued, not looked away from the computer monitor.

Fornell nodded. "Want to go grab some food? Agent Todd won't be back for a while."

"Wendy's?" she inquired.

"Sure."

Layla exed out her game and stood up. "Lets go!"

**_So, what do ya think?_**


End file.
